A queda
by Annah Weasley
Summary: Luna só quer investigar se há uma maldição afetando a seleção de quadribol.


**Autor: Anna Weasley  
E-mail: A queda  
Sinopse: Luna só quer investigar se há uma maldição afetando a seleção de quadribol.  
Shipper: Harry Potter e Luna Lovegood  
Classificação: G  
Gênero: Comédia/Romance  
Spoilers: HBP  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Pós- Hogwarts**

**A queda  
Por Anna Weasley**

**-**Bom dia, Alice – Harry cumprimentou sua secretária, assim que chegou em seu andar

- Bom dia... E ela já está aí, senhor Potter – completou quando ele colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta.

- Ela quem? – e a olhou confuso.

- A srta. Lovegood...

Harry fez uma cara cansada e entrou de sopetão. Luna, que estava em pé em um canto da sala, apenas continuou a escrever em seu bloco de notas.

- Luna... Você não tem nada melhor para fazer? – e se largou em sua poltrona.

- Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho – e foi se sentar em uma poltrona a frente da mesa de Harry.

- Seu trabalho é acabar com a minha paciência? – e pareceu tentar seguir com seu serviço, normalmente.

- Harry, faz muito tempo que a seleção da Inglaterra não ganha a Copa Mundial de Quadribol... – começou a dizer, séria.

- E talvez possa haver uma maldição que nos impeça de ganhar – a interrompeu. – E blá, blá, blá... Eu sei, Luna, você vem aqui todo dia contar essa histórinha. Quem sabe você não tenha mais sucesso numa escolinha para crianças.

- Eu só quero investigar – completou.

O rapaz apenas a encarou, como se esperasse que ela falasse que estava brincando. Harry trabalhava na administração da Confederação Inglesa de Quadribol, e o pior de tudo, era que Luna não era a primeira que aparecia em seu local de trabalho, falando de maldições e teorias absurdas que poderiam causar a falta de títulos. Vinham com todo o tipo de magia para reverter a situação e etc. E por algum motivo, era o principal alvo dos malucos. Será que ainda dava tempo de ser jogador? Só tinha 24 anos...

- Só seriam alguns dias investigado a rotina dos jogadores – ela insistiu.

- Luna, não tem maldição nenhuma – se levantou e foi até ela. – E se tiver, qual o problema? – segurou delicadamente no braço da moça, fazendo com que se levantasse. – Podemos ser feliz com outras coisas.

- Mas, Harry, essa seria a matéria do ano, para a minha revista – e foi sendo conduzida, pelo rapaz, até a porta.

- Dizem que numa loja do Beco Diagonal tem uma toalha com um mancha que não sai nunca – e já a tinha colocado para fora da sala. – Eu me interessaria por essa matéria.

- Ah, é? – e impedia, com a mão, que ele fechasse a porta. – Então leia a edição do mês passado, eu fiz essa matéria – disse normalmente. – Mas não se anime muito, pois a mancha nem era tão legal assim, e no fim, era só...

- Tchau, Luna – tirou a mão dela da porta e a fechou.

Harry voltou, sem muita pressa, para sua mesa.

- Eu não vou embora – Luna gritou do outro lado da porta. - Pelo menos não até que outra história interessante apareça.

***

- Bom dia, Alice – Harry fez seu habitual cumprimento e recebeu o mesmo olhar das últimas semanas, não era preciso dizer que sua visitante já havia chegado.

O chefe fez uma cara de impaciência e se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da mesa da secretária.

- Sr. Potter, não é mais fácil deixá-la acompanhar os jogadores? – ela começou ao ver a expressão cansada do rapaz. – O próximo jogo será na Inglaterra e os jogadores podem nem se importar.

- Você acha que eu já não falei isso com a direção? – e se levantou. – Mas se uma pessoa entrar na concentração, todos os jornais e revistas vão achar que também podem e vai virar bagunça. Além de que, não querem alimentar essa história de maldição.

- Então pode mesmo haver uma? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Para dizer a verdade, eu não sei e nem me importa, além de que, ela vai me amolar de qualquer jeito – e seguiu para a sua sala.

Ao entrar, Luna estava observando alguns pôsteres na parede da sala e se animou com uma jogada que um dos times fez.

- Era tão divertido narrar, – disse quando notou a presença de Harry – pena que o pessoal não parecia gostar muito – completou, sem alterar sua expressão.

- Luna, você não vai acompanhar a rotina dos jogadores – foi direto ao assunto e seguiu para a sua mesa, tentando dar o mínimo de atenção para a moça. – Vá procurar outra coisa para fazer.

- Você me disse isso em todas as vezes que vim, nas últimas semanas, se eu voltei, é por que não me deixo abater por uma resposta negativa – e continuou a observar os pôsteres.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Você não vai ter sua matéria e ponto – e parecia alterado, mas sem querer demonstrar. – Se quiser continuar vindo aqui, fique a vontade. Quem sabe você não consegue um emprego. Ouvi dizer que o setor de marketing está precisando de uma secretária.

- E será que o time precisa de uma massagista? – e apenas sorriu para o rapaz.

Harry manteve a mesma expressão e pegou uma pasta qualquer, em cima de sua mesa, tentando seguir normalmente com sua rotina no trabalho. Luna não pareceu se importar em ser ignorada e apenas continuava a analisar os elementos da sala.

Tentando pegar um livro na prateleira mais alta de uma estante, no canto da sala, deixou alguns livros caírem. Num primeiro momento, Harry pareceu não se importar, mas alguns segundo depois, se levantou rapidamente, com certa violência.

- Agora, chega – a pegou pelo braço e saíram da sala. – Eu não aquento mais você testando a minha paciência – e passaram na frente do elevador. – Por que você não é como todos os outros lunáticos e vai embora logo?

- Você não pode me impedir de entrar aqui – tentava se soltar e já tinha um tom de voz diferente, percebendo que o ex-colega de escola não estava mais brincando.

- Posso sim – e apertava, freneticamente, o botão de descer do elevador. – E se eu não puder, chame o ministério, eu não me importo! Qual o problema dessa coisa? – gritou, por causa da demora.

Sem querer esperar, levou Luna até as escadas.

- Luna, esse é meu local de trabalho, e eu tenho mais o que fazer do que atender a seus caprichos – e desceram alguns degraus. – Se eu agüentei até agora é por que fomos amigos em Hogwarts, mas paciência tem limites. E se você fica satisfeita, existe sim uma maldição, tudo aqui é amaldiçoado, especialmente você!

- Qual o problema de eu passar alguns dias com alguns jogadores de quadribol? – e o impediu de continuar a descer.

- Por que se eu deixar você, terei que deixar a Inglaterra inteira – e a puxou com mais força. – Quantos conhecidos você acha que me pedem ingressos, uniformes e etc? Se eu atendesse à todo mundo, em todos os jogos só teriam gente que entrou de graça.

- Mas eu sou jornalista! Não quero fazer nada para bem próprio.

- E daí? Terei que deixar todos os jornalistas fazerem o que quiserem aqui?

Luna fazia o possível para se soltar, e num tranco mais forte, empurrou Harry, que se desequilibrou. Para tentar evitar uma queda mais feia, ele tentou segurar no vestido que ela usava, a loira se segurou no corrimão e por a roupa ser um tecido leve, rasgou com facilidade, deixando-a vestida com algo parecido com uma minissaia.

Harry rolou por alguns lances de escada, até que finalmente parou. Assustada, Luna desceu rapidamente até ele.

Havia um machucado na cabeça do rapaz, e quando ele se aproximou mais, pode constatar que ele estava desacordado. Luna ficou sem ação, olhando para todos os lados, como se esperasse que, de repente, alguém aparecesse para ajudá-los.

Quando o analisou melhor, viu que havia um volume em sua perna direita, um pouco acima do tornozelo. Levantou a calça do rapaz e viu que era uma fratura exposta. Fez uma cara de nojo, pegou sua varinha e tocou no ferimento para verificar.

Harry soltou um alto grito de dor, que a fez cair para trás.

- O que você está fazendo? – e olhava para o ferimento. – Você é doida?

- Eu... eu... – e não conseguia completar uma frase.

- O que está esperando? Vá chamar alguém logo! – gritou, em meio alguns gemidos de dor.

Luna se levantou e correu em direção ao andar que estava antes da queda.

***

Harry abriu os olhos com dificuldade, ainda estava com sono e a vista embaçada, além da cabeça que doía muito. Colocou a mão na testa, onde sentiu um curativo.

Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, que o fez retornar a seu lugar.

- Disseram que você precisa descansar.

- Luna? – apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor.

- Sou eu sim – entregou os óculos ao rapaz e sentou ao seu lado, na cama. – Ron e Hermione acabaram de sair- e apontou para um vaso de flores e um cartão de melhoras, que estavam na mesinha ao lado.

- Estou no St. Mungus? – e colocou a mão no rosto, tentando sem sucesso, que a sala parasse de girar.

- Está. Você voltou a ficar desacordado, depois que gritou. Você fraturou a perna e teve alguns ferimentos na cabeça, já consertaram tudo, mas você ficará alguns dias aqui, para observação.

- E lá se vão os dias que eu pretendia tirar de folga – e deu um sorriso amarelo.

Luna apenas encarava o chão, parecendo constrangida.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou, olhando a expressão no rosto da visitante.

- Claro que aconteceu – e continuava a encarar o chão. – É por minha causa que você quebrou a perna e está aqui.

- Que isso, Luna – e colocou uma das mãos em cima da dela. – Não foi você que me empurrou da escada... Bem, foi, mas duvido que tenha sido de propósito.

Ambos sorriram, mas a loira mantinha uma expressão triste em seu rosto.

- Não precisa ficar triste, eu já me machuquei, não é? – continuou Harry. – E ainda acordei com um estranho senso de humor. Talvez cair da escada faça bem para os nervos.

- Mas se eu não tivesse inventado a história das maldições... – e continuava a encarar o chão.

- Tudo bem, essa história foi até engraçada.

- Então eu posso passa um tempo com os jogadores da seleção? – sorriu e o encarou.

Por um momento, Harry fez um cara de poucos amigos, mas Luna apenas sorriu e foi se sentar em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Não custava nada tentar – disse Luna, ainda sorrindo.

- Agora me arrependi de ser legal com você, afinal, você me jogou da escada – e também sorria.

- Não se arrependa- e se levantou. – Eu vou indo, mas depois eu volto, e pode ter certeza que não vou desistir – e já na porta, piscou para o rapaz.

***

Luna voltou todos os dias ao hospital. Inicialmente, Harry ficaria apenas três dias no lugar, mas houve uma complicação no conserto da fratura, algo como falta de repouso, o que fez o tratamento ser reiniciado.

- Os Cannons nunca voltarão a ganhar outro campeonato – Luna discutia animadamente com o rapaz.

- Esse ano eles fizeram boas contratações – argumentou. – O novo apanhador é muito rápido.

- O problema é que o nome do time, que, astrologicamente, dá azar – acrescentou. – Se eles colocassem mais um "a" ou "s", quem sabe?

- Deixe o Ron escutar isso – e sorriu.

- É só a realidade. Há dois meses o Quibbler fez uma analise astrológica dos times do campeonato inglês. A professora Trewlaney ajudou com algumas previsões.

Harry apenas revirou os olhos.

- Ela ainda tenta enrolar as pessoas? – perguntou.

- Como assim? – Luna sorriu e deu uma leve cutucada na perna machucada o rapaz – A revista vendeu super bem. Ela faz boas previsões.

- Ai... – sorriu e colocou a mão na perna. – É, eu sei que ela faz – completou em tom de ironia.

O olhar dos dois se encontrou por alguns instantes, até que Harry perceber o que fazia e o teto começou a parecer extremamente interessante.

- E então, Luna, – tentou puxar conversa – já conseguiu outra matéria para a sua revista?

- É, consegui – começou, desanimada. – Parece que em um vilarejo na Irlanda tem um remédio que faz o nariz crescer. Não é muito interessante, mas deve servir até você melhorar e eu conseguir a minha matéria sobre a seleção inglesa.

Harry sorriu.

- Seria mais legal se a matéria saísse antes da fase classificatória começar, mas o que eu posso fazer? – concluiu Luna, enquanto se levantava.

- Você já vai? – constatou, desanimado.

- Não se preocupe. Amanhã eu volto. Eu não tenho nada para fazer mesmo – e se aproximou.

- Eu tenho que ser prioridade. Você me jogou da escada – disse num falso tom sério.

- Coitado... Tão solitário – brincou. – Não tenho culpa se os seus amigos têm mais o que fazer do que mimar você.

- A sua companhia, além de tudo, está fazendo em pegar as suas manias. Tenho certeza que ontem vi uma fadinha da noite – e apontou para uma cadeira, no canto da sala. – Ela voou por ali.

- Aquelas que eu te mostrei no Quibbler do começo do ano? – e pareceu interessada.

- Essa mesmo – e observavam atentos o lugar onde a fada teria estado.

Os dois ficaram pensativos, até que Luna voltou a si.

- Bom, eu realmente tenho que ir – e o beijou no rosto.

Quando Luna ia se afastar, Harry segurou, delicadamente, em seu braço, fazendo-a parar. Os dois se encaram, a loira foi se aproximando do rapaz, e quando já podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, a maçaneta da porta se moveu e Luna se endireitou, rapidamente.

- Desculpe ter incomodado – a enfermeira se apressou a dizer, parecendo sentir o desconforto dos dois.

- Não foi nada – disse Luna, vermelha. – Tchau, Harry – e saiu.

***

Luna costumava chegar logo depois do almoço, já era quase 3 horas e ela não tinha aparecido ainda. Talvez fosse a chuva, que ele podia ver pela janela que estava um pouco forte, ou tivesse outra matéria mais interessante para revista, ou finalmente a batida na cabeça tinha começado a afetar suas idéias, já que nunca tinha se importado muito com as visitas da loira.

A maçaneta na porta se virou e, com certa ansiedade, Harry esperou o visitante entrar e sorriu quando viu que era Luna.

- Olá! – e Harry se sentou rapidamente. – Ai! – a rapidez não foi bem aceita pela perna machucada e ele voltou à posição inicial.

- Olá! – e não pôde deixar de sorrir com a cena. – Tudo bem?

- Claro... Você demorou... Algum problema? – e a olhou, receoso.

- Teve um problema na edição, mas já foi resolvido – e se sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou o quarto e, por alguns momentos, nenhum dos dois parecia ter nada melhor para fazer do que encarar as próprias mãos.

- Então... – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Pode falar – disse Luna, rapidamente.

- Não, fala você, não era nada importante.

O silêncio voltou a dominar o ambiente, mas após uma troca de olhares, ele foi substituído por uma crise de risadas.

- Harry, - começou, depois de se acalmar. – sobre ontem...

- É, eu não queria que ficasse um clima ruim entre a gente – continuou.

- Nem aconteceu nada – e sentou ao lado dele, na cama.

- Não tem por que clima ruim.

Dessa vez o silêncio serviu para que eles se aproximassem. Harry colocou a mão no rosto de Luna e os dois se beijaram.

Quando se separaram, puderam constatar que a chuva havia parado e agora um arco-íris enfeitava o céu.

- Eu tinha dito para o pessoal da revista que verificaria se tinha um pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris, na próxima vez que visse um – dizia, enquanto se levantava e se aproximava da janela.

- Você não vai sair agora, vai? – Harry perguntou.

Luna fez uma cara fingida de estar pensando e voltou ao lado dele na cama.

- Quando a minha perna melhorar, eu te convido para sair e compenso pelo arco-íris – e sorriu.

- E eu poderei investigar a maldição do time de quadribol? – e se aproximou.

- Se o encontro for bom, quem sabe...

Ambos sorriam e se aproximaram para mais um beijo.

FIM!


End file.
